


Abracadabra

by Laughingvirus



Series: Witches, vampires and the mundane [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Human Changbin, M/M, Urban Fantasy, witch felix, witch woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: The adventures of Witch!Woojin as he tries his best to train his ditzy apprentice, protect his human boyfriend and manage his own store.





	1. Safety first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin, his human fiance and his apprentice.

“Keep still,” Woojin said, tightening his grip around Changbin’s fingers a little as he continued to move the marker over Changbin’s skin. “I really don’t want to mess up the sigil,” he continued and Changbin snorted. When he pulled back the pen, the sigil complete, he glanced up at Changbin for a second.

Changbin was smiling softly, eyebrow raised and amusement written all over his face as he looked at Woojin completing the sigil. Woojin shifted his gaze back to Changbin’s hand, taking it in both his hands. He closed his eyes, murmuring the words for the small spell.

“I don’t understand why you insist on doing this,” Changbin said as Woojin let go off his hand. He remained seated as Woojin stood up, heading towards the back of the staff room to turn on the kettle.

“You keep running into traffic without looking,” Woojin pointed out as he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m simply putting a protection spell on you because you can’t be careful,” he continued, grin stretching on his lips as Changbin pouted. “You’re very irresponsible. Even Felix looks both ways before crossing the street.”

“I’m not irresponsible,” Changbin protested but Woojin just raised an eyebrow. “I’m just older and more used to traffic than Felix,” he sniffled dramatically, lifting his chin. “I’m honestly surprised that boy hasn’t gotten himself killed in one way or another,” he said after a second of silence, looking back at Woojin who just chuckled, shaking his head. It was indeed a miracle that Felix was still in one piece.

“He got his magic pretty late, it’s not really that weird that it blows up in his face sometimes,” Woojin said, fondness lacing his tone as he spoke about his apprentice. Changbin hummed, turning his head to look out through the door leading into the shop. “He should be here soon,” Woojin pointed out just as the kettle began to whistle.

“Why do you use the electric kettle?” Changbin asked, brows furrowed as Woojin began to prepare the tea. “You’re a witch!”

“I got this from you, remember?” Woojin asked softly, placing the kettle back down on the counter. “I’d feel bad if I didn’t use it.”

“I gave that to you in university,” Changbin said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Woojin with an unimpressed look. Woojin grinned as he took the two cups of tea back to the small table, placing one in front of Changbin. “I still thought you were just a… what do you call it, mundane?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you were a normal mundane back then,” Changbin said, still looking rather unimpressed when Woojin sat down. “You can just toss that one out and use magic instead. Isn’t that more effective anyway?”

“But I like that one,” Woojin said, reaching out to place his hand on top of Changbin’s. “I got it from you, so it is very special to me,” he continued, watching in amusement as Changbin’s cheeks turned pink. “You’re blushing, love,” he said, smug grin stretching his lips and Changbin groaned. “I thought we were past the whole blushing phase.”

“You’re _too_ much,” Changbin mumbled and he send Woojin a glare. Woojin just grinned sheepishly, wrapping his fingers around Changbin’s smaller ones. He brushed his thumb over the ring around Changbin’s finger, his heart fluttering as he did.

He was about to say something but he was interrupted by the gentle chime from the doorbell. He gave Changbin a smile and a gentle squeeze around his fingers before he stood up, teacup still in his hand as he stepped out into the shop. Felix, white shirt, blue jeans and a yellow plaid shirt on, was standing in the middle of the shop, fixing his orange hair. He had a shoulder bag on his side, the bag looking lumpy and Woojin shook his head, fond smile on his lips. It looked like Felix had just shoved his hat into the bag without much care.

“Hi Woojin!” Felix said, offering Woojin a toothy grin. Changbin stepped out from the backroom, taking a sip from his tea. He smiled at Felix, raising his free hand to greet him. “Hi Changbin,” Felix said, waving his hand before turning back to Woojin. “I’m sorry I’m a bit late.”

“Don’t worry,” Woojin said, waving his free hand in the air. “Are you ready for some potion brewing?” he continued and Felix nodded. Woojin moved from the back of the counter to the front window of the shop, turning the little _OPEN_ sign around.

“Are you staying, Changbin?” Felix asked as he approached the two of them, about to leave his stuff at the back of the shop. Changbin shook his head, ruffling Felix’s hair as soon as Felix was within reach.

“Nah,” he said, amused grin tugging on his lips. Woojin pulled out the thick curtains, covering the large windows completely before returning to the counter. “I’m gonna head home,” he continued, finishing his small cup of tea and Woojin held out his hand, taking it from him. “I’d rather not be around when you two messes with magic. Remember that one time?”

“It was one time!” Felix whined and Woojin shook his head, amused grin on his lips. Felix just frowned at the two of them, pouting. “I’ve gotten much better since then,” he promised and Woojin hummed, leaning in to press a kiss on Changbin’s cheek.

“He has improved a lot,” he confirmed and Changbin hummed. “But I’ll see you at home, then.”

“I’ll cook dinner so just go straight home when you’re done,” Changbin said and Woojin nodded, kissing Changbin’s cheek again. “Good luck, bitsy,” Changbin teased, ruffling Felix’s hair again before he headed towards the door.

“Bye Changbin!” Felix called after him.

When the door closed, Woojin turned to Felix. “You ready to begin?” he asked and Felix grinned, nodding eagerly. “Just leave your stuff in the back and let’s begin,” he said, shaking his head as Felix quickly scurried to the back of the store, trying to pull out his hat at the same time. He followed Felix to the back, leaving the two empty tea cups on the counter before heading back to the front of the store.

“Alright,” he said, snapping his fingers and a cauldron appeared in the middle of the store. “For today’s lesson…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is, much like Hocus Pocus, smth that I might come back to as I enjoy this au a lot and sometimes writing drabbles is a nice break for me when I work on my longer fics.  
> BUT !!!! I make no promises uwu
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt if you wanna see what I get up to over there uwu


	2. That one time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual reason to why Changbin doesn't want to be around when Woojin and Felix are practicing magic.

 

 

_Teaching magic turned out to be way harder than Woojin had expected. Not only was Felix his first apprentice and Woojin himself was kind of fresh out of training, but Felix was also quite old when his magic had surfaced and that made everything even more tricky._

_They had started with small things, levitating things and helping flowers to grow. There was always this buzz of magic around Felix and for about 5 months, Woojin lived in absolute fear that Felix would blow something up inside the shop. He worried about the windows the most because that would be so tricky to explain to the landlord._

_“Focus Felix,” Woojin said as the 19-year-old’s gaze drifted again._

_“It’s hard,” Felix whined as he stared at the cup in front of him. “How am I supposed to do it?” he asked, shoulders slumping._

_“You can do it,” Changbin cheered from the counter where he was sitting. Changbin didn’t join Woojin and Felix that often, but he had taken liking to the kid and stopped by to visit them every now and then instead of just immediately heading back to his and Woojin’s shared apartment. Felix sighed again, clearly irritated and Woojin held up his hands before he could get even more agitated._

_“Let’s take a break, shall we?” he said and Felix nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. “I’ll go and get some tea, alright?” he continued. Felix didn’t say anything, he just nodded mutely as Woojin headed back. As he passed Felix, he ruffled Felix’s hair and gave him a warm smile. “You’re doing great.”_

_As he began to prepare the tea, he could hear Changbin and Felix converse. He couldn’t make out what they said but he was fairly sure that Changbin was comforting Felix a little._

_A rush of magic sparked through the shop and Woojin froze. He didn’t hear anything crack or shatter so nothing had exploded but something had happened._

_“Felix?” he asked, still frozen in place and there was a soft thud coming from the front of the shop. Oh god what had happened._

_“Uh Woojin,” Felix called back, his voice meek and small. “I… I did something,” he stuttered._

_“Felix?” Woojin said, abandoning the tea to head back into the front of the store. He frowned as he stepped out. “What did you do?” he asked, frown only deepening as his gaze fell on his apprentice. Felix was standing by the counter, his eyes big and wide with a scared expression on his face and among the fluffy fabric of his pastel green, oversized sweater was a bunny. Felix was holding it in his arms and Woojin could hear his breath hitch as he stepped closer to inspect the bunny._

_It was small, almost disappearing among all the fabric, and a grayish brown with a darker spot at the nose, slowly blending out to the rest of the fur in a pretty ómbre. Woojin had never seen a bunny look angry, nor did he think bunnies could look angry but this was the angriest bunny he’d ever seen._

_“I turned Changbin into a bunny,” Felix admitted slowly, eyes watching Woojin intently as if he was scared Woojin would be angry. Then his eyes widened as Woojin burst out into laughter. He tried to hold it back, biting the inside of his cheek but it was impossible. “I’m so sorry!” Felix sputtered but Woojin just waved his hand in the air._

_“Don’t be,” he said, holding out his hands to take bunny Changbin from Felix. The bunny let out a grunt and Felix jumped in surprise. “I’ll fix this, don’t worry kid,” he said, petting Felix’s cheeks as Felix’s shoulders slumped._

_“I’m sorry Changbin,” he mumbled and the bunny just stared._

_“Let’s continue your lessons Monday and we’ll discuss what went wrong here, okay?” Woojin said softly and Felix nodded. “Go home and get a lot of rest. Don’t dwell it too much, I can reverse it.”_

_“Okay…” Felix whispered, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. He quickly went to get his bag before heading for the door. “I’ll see you on Monday,” he called over his shoulders, posture still slumped forward in shame._

_“Take care kid,” Woojin said, waving goodbye to Felix. When the door closed, he placed the bunny on the counter and he reached out to pet it._

_Changbin just stared back, his little nose moving with his breathing. Woojin couldn’t help but coo at him._

_“You look so cute,” he said and the bunny looked, if possible, even angrier. “Maybe I’ll let you be a bunny for a while,” he said but immediately regretted saying that when Changbin bit his hand._

  
  


“I promise I’ve gotten better!” Felix whined, holding onto Changbin’s jacket as he was about to leave. “I’m not going to turn you into a bunny this time. Please stay and watch!”

“Sorry kid,” Changbin said, ruffling Felix’s hair. Felix pouted, puffing his cheeks and Changbin snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m not your vampire boyfriend. That’s not going to work on me,” he commented and Woojin just watched in amusement as Felix’s face flushed red. “You’re cute, bitsy. But no I’m not staying around and it’s not only because I don’t trust you around magic-” Felix protested loudly “- but I have a meeting as well.”

“See you later,” Woojin called, waving at Changbin. Changbin waved back, wide smile on his lips and he pinched Felix’s cheek before heading to the door.

“I’ll be back before you finish,” he said and Woojin’s whole chest felt warm, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “See you!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twitter uwu
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Deal with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was expecting blood."

 

 

 

 

Mornings and the hours just after lunch were always slow in the shop and it was usually a good time for Woojin to check the bills and doing all the paperwork needed. However, when he was alone in the store, he needed to stay in the front just so he was present if a customer came in and he never really liked doing paperwork at the front of the store. So when Felix’s classes were cancelled and he could come in earlier, Woojin could do all the paperworks earlier today and in peace by his desk.

As Woojin sat by his desk, going over all the papers, he could hear the bell to the shop chime gently. He remained seated, knowing that Felix was in the front of the shop and would be able to manage the customer. He could hear Felix talk to the customer, low mumbles coming from the front of the store.

“Woojin,” Felix said softly, peeking his head inside the backroom and Woojin looked up from the bills, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Felix bit his lip, his eyes flickering to look at Changbin who was busying himself with his cup of coffee. “There’s a witch here.”

“Oh?” Woojin said, furrowing his brows as he stood up. “Do you know them or-” Felix shook his head. “I don’t remember scheduling a meeting with any of my friends.”

“He said he wanted to talk,” Felix said as Woojin walked around the desk, approaching the door leading into the front of the shop. Woojin hummed, rubbing his chin. He didn’t have a lot of witches that he considered friends and this was a bit curious.

When he stepped out in the shop, he quickly told Felix to pull the curtains shut and close the shop. As Felix scurried off to do that, Woojin turned towards the little display with gems and candles, at the man who was inspecting it.

“You must be Woojin,” the man said as he looked up. He was wearing a blue and white striped dress shirt, front tucked into his black ripped jeans and a shoulder bag decorated with various pins and patches slung over his shoulder. He looked young, heart shaped face with sharp cheekbones, a straight nose, sharp catlike eyes and lips curled into a smile. “I’m Minho,” he continued, holding out a hand.

“Woojin,” Woojin said, shaking Minho’s hand. As the two of them waited for Felix to close the shop, Woojin leaned back against the counter and Minho let his eyes wander around the shop. When Felix joined Woojin’s side, eyes wide as he looked at Minho, Woojin cleared his throat. “What brings you here?” he asked and Minho broke out in a wide smile.

“I came here to ask if you two had a coven,”  Minho said, eyes shifting between Felix and Woojin. Felix blinked, looking at Woojin and then back at Minho.

“I mean I’m just with Woojin,” Felix said and Minho hummed. “Does that count?”

“We’re not a coven Felix,” Woojin said fondly, shaking his head as Felix let out a soft ‘oh’. “To answer your question, no we don’t have a coven.”

“Would you be interested in joining a coven?” Minho asked, smile twitching in the corner of his lips. Woojin looked at Felix. Felix looked at Woojin.

“I’m- I mean I follow you,” Felix said, tilting his head a little. “If you think we should join a coven, I’m joining it with you,” he continued and Woojin hummed, reaching out to ruffle Felix’s hair. He could hear Minho murmur something like ‘that’s sweet’ and he felt like his heart was about to burst with affection. “But maybe it’s good to meet other witches?” Felix added, grin on his lips.

“I mean, do you have membership information or something?” Woojin asked and a catlike grin stretched on Minho’s face. He opened his bag, pulling out a paper and handed it to Woojin. As Woojin read the agreement, he could feel Felix reading it over his shoulder.

“What’s with all the details about this agreement though?” Felix asked, frowning as he looked between Minho and Woojin.

“I’m just making it clear that you are, by no means, signing your names away to satan by joining our coven,” Minho said, leaning casually just as Changbin entered the room.

“Hello love,” Woojin said as Changbin scanned the room, eyebrow raised. “Felix and I are joining a coven it seems,” he said to Changbin before turning back to Minho. “The contract looks just fine. Meetings every Wednesdays sounds good to me.”

“I’m glad,” Minho said as Woojin pulled out a pen to start filling out the back of the information paper. Minho handed Felix a paper as well and Felix reached over the counter to get a pen to start filling it out.

“So this is how witches join covens,” Changbin mused and Minho hummed, quickly introducing himself. “Has it always been like this? I was expecting blood and all that.”

Minho laughed, shaking his head as he took the paper from Woojin. “No, it used to be blood and all that but it tends to get messy,” he explained, eyes shifting to look at Felix. “Especially with young witches. They tend to get a bit shaky on the hand and then there’s blood everywhere.”

“I’d be fully able to perform a blood pact,” Felix said, turning his nose up in the air. Changbin rolled his eyes and Woojin snorted. “What?” he said, offended as he frowned at Changbin and Woojin.

“I’m sure you can, pumpkin,” Minho said, ruffling Felix’s hair as Felix grumbled, pout present on his lips. “Anyway, I better get going,” he continued, giving Woojin a nod. “I’ll see you two on Wednesday then.”

“I guess so,” Woojin said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Should we bring anything?”

“Just your grimoires,” Minho said as he began to move towards the door. “Till then!” he called, walking out the door. Felix just waved goodbye, probably still offended.

“I was expecting something way more exciting than just signing papers,” Changbin said, breaking the silence. Woojin snorted and Felix burst out laughing. “You sure you didn’t sign your souls to the devil?” he asked as Woojin walked around the counter.

“Double checked the agreement,” Woojin murmured and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s waist, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “No deals with the devil here, don’t worry.”

“Still kind of disappointed that there wasn’t any blood involved,” Changbin said, turning his head a little to kiss Woojin. “But maybe that was for the best,” he continued when they parted, looking over at Felix.

“I can totally perform a blood pact,” Felix said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sure you can, bitsy,” Changbin said, ignoring Felix’s whining. “Sure you can.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO UWU
> 
> I felt like updating this again hehe miNHO has joined us now uwu maybe we'll see more of him, maybe not lol
> 
> either way, you can find me at pinkpunchmango @ twt and sparklegay1337 @ cc


	4. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I’m a witch?”

 

 

 

 

_ The bell to the shop chimed gently and Woojin looked up from his leather bound grimoire, closing the book. In front of him was a young man, with brown hair, a small face and eyes flickering nervously around. He was wearing black jeans and an oversized blue hoodie with a pastel pink hood.  _

_ “Uhm… hi?” he said slowly, his voice lower than Woojin had expected, eyes flickering around the shop as he tugged nervously on his sleeves. Woojin could almost smell the magic around him and he could see it spark around his fingers as he fiddled with them. “Are you Woojin?” _

_ “That would be me, yes,” Woojin said, leaning against the counter and he offered the boy a warm smile. “Are you here for non-mundane reasons?” he asked and the boy nodded mutely, chewing on his bottom lip. Woojin straightened his back, walking around the counter to the large window in his shop. He turned the OPEN sign around and closed the dark purple curtains before turning around the face the boy. “We can speak more comfortably now.”  _

_ “I’m- I’m Felix and I-” he cut himself off, biting his bottom lip. “I think I’m a witch?” _

_ “You don’t sound so sure about that,” Woojin said, raising an eyebrow. Felix licked his lips, continuing to tug at his sleeves. He didn’t look that old and judging by the way the magic around him behaved, he must be pretty new to this. “How old are you?” _

_ “I’m 19,” he replied, eyes flickering as he looked at Woojin. Woojin frowned, rubbing his chin. “I know I would probably have known about this whole magic thing earlier but I’m-” Felix was starting to sound worked up and the magic sparked. “I found out there was a whole non-mundane world like… last week,” he said, running his hand through his hair.  _

_ “First of all,” Woojin said slowly. “Please calm down. I really don’t want anything in here to blow up.” _

_ Felix exhaled, the slight crackle of magic calming down and Woojin took a sigh of relief. He watched as Felix’s shoulders slumped and his head dropped. He felt really bad for this kid. Witch magic was weird and discovering the magic late must have been tough.  _

_ “Can you help me?” Felix finally asked, looking up from the floor. His dark brown eyes were wide, pleading and Woojin sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was weak for this kid already. _

_ “I can,” he said and Felix’s face immediately brightened, flashing Woojin a wide and bright smile. He all but bounced over to hug Woojin, something Woojin hadn’t really expected and he just remained there, frozen in place. _

_ “Thank you!” Felix beamed, letting Woojin go. Woojin just shook his head, smile on his lips and he ruffled Felix’s hair. _

_ “No problem, kid,” he said, ignoring Felix’s protesting about how he wasn’t a kid. “Come on, let’s make a plan for this.” _

  
  
  


 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Felix asked, placing a cup of tea in front of Woojin and Woojin blinked, snapping out of his daze. Felix grinned, leaning against the counter. “You’re lucky there’s no customer,” he continued and Woojin looked over the shop. It was indeed empty and he had to consider himself lucky. 

“Guess I spaced out,” he said and Felix snorted, taking a sip of his own tea. Woojin picked up the cup, taking a sip of the tea. He hummed, raising an eyebrow at the tea and then looked at Felix.

“It’s choco-mint,” Felix replied, sheepish grin on his lips as he took another sip.

“Ah,” Woojin said softly, placing the cup back on the counter. “It’s nice.”

Felix hummed and there was a pause before he spoke up. “What were you thinking about? You looked really deep in thought for a second there.”

“Just the first time I met you,” Woojin said and Felix snorted into his cup. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s a fond memory to me.”

“I’m still thankful I didn’t blow anything up when I first met you,” Felix said, shaking his head. “I was really nervous and my magic had a life of its own,” he continued and Woojin hummed, taking a sip of the tea again. “Thank you, though. For taking me in.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Woojin said and Felix rolled his eyes. “I mean it. Really. It has been though, yeah, but I’ve learned a lot and I’m so glad you have learned a lot as well.”

Felix hummed and the two of them finished their tea in silence, glancing out the window to see if there were any customers about to enter. When Woojin finished his cup, Felix held out a hand to take it from him.

“There’s one thing I regret though,” he said as Felix was about to leave the room. Felix froze in the doorway that led into the back of the shop, eyes wide and he tilted his head a little. “I really regret not giving you a grimoire.”

“What do you mean?” Felix gasped and Woojin rolled his eyes, smile on his lips. “My pastel pink grimoire is better than your boring leather one,” he said, turning his nose up in the air as he left the room.

“You can’t even fit all your spells in it!” Woojin called after him, laughing as Felix just replied with a loud ‘I can’t hear you’. He shook his head, looking back down at the leather bound grimoire in front of him. Kids these days.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this laying around like 90% done so I figured I should just finish it and post it uwu
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ily <3
> 
>  
> 
> Pinkpunchmango @ twt


	5. Meaning of flowers pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might wanna check out Hocus Pocus: Meaning of flowers uwu

 

 

 

 

Woojin knew he was lucky. He knew not all mundanes would be accepting and open to witches and he had been so nervous about telling Changbin the truth. Thankfully Changbin had taken it rather well. He had only choked on his bagel and stared at Woojin for a while, then proceeded to ask if he had signed his name to Satan. A few years later, as they were watching the Chilling adventures of Sabrina, he had brought it up again.

Changbin was a great boyfriend and a wonderful fiance; Woojin couldn’t wait to tie the knot and settle down with him for real. He knew the whole witch thing was a bit weird but Changbin still stayed with him. He had been bitten by Woojin’s sentient book Hilda, gotten a potion spilled over him that ended with him having green hair for a week and then he was turned into a bunny by Woojin’s apprentice.

But Changbin still stayed with Woojin. Sure he had been upset about the bunny incident, but he was never unreasonable about it. He was always just accepting the situations, no matter how weird. He sometimes asked questions about the magic stuff Woojin was doing but most of the times he just treated Woojin like any other person.

That made Woojin feel a bit bad about being upset at the moment. He shouldn’t be _this_ upset. But Changbin’s choices in flowers for their wedding, of all occasions, had just made him very upset and he had just gotten so worked up about it that he didn’t think clearly.

It wasn’t until he sat down in his office, surrounded by unfinished paperwork and silence, that he began to reflect. He shouldn’t have been so short with Changbin. He had just been so upset in that moment that he hadn’t stopped and thought about it. Of course Changbin didn’t know the meanings about the flowers and how deeply rooted the matter was for Woojin, because Woojin never told him and Changbin wasn’t the type of person to sit down to research the meaning behind flowers.

A knock on his door snapped Woojin out of his own thoughts and he took his eyes off the paperwork in front of him.

“Come in,” he said softly, his heart heavy as Changbin entered. “Hey.”

“Woojin,” Changbin began softly, closing the door behind him. “Listen, I-”

“I’m sorry,” Woojin said, standing up to face Changbin. He took a deep breath, shoulders slumping. “I overreacted and this was not fair to you at all.”

“I-”

“You’re a wonderful fiance and I love you with all my heart. I am so thankful that you put up with all this magic bullshit and I’m sorry for getting upset with you, it’s not fair to you because it’s just some meaningless thing,” Woojin rambled and Changbin just blinked.

“It was really important to you though,” Changbin said slowly, taking a step closer to Woojin. “While I wish you would have told me the meanings behind it, I understand why you got upset with me. I didn’t mean to pick those flowers and I sure as hell didn’t mean what those flowers had to say.”

“It was a stupid thing to become upset about,” Woojin muttered, more to himself than to Changbin.

“Considering this didn’t blow up into a huge fight or anything, I’d say you shouldn’t worry too much about it,” Changbin said, wrapping his arms around Woojin’s neck. Woojin immediately wrapped his arms around Changbin’s waist, tugging him closer. “We’ll go back to the florist tomorrow and pick some new flowers.”

“You still want to marry me, despite me being overdramatic?”

“You’re not Felix,” Changbin said and Woojin snorted, amused grin starting to tug on his lips. “I swear to god my definition of overdramatic has changed a lot since meeting that boy,” he continued, shaking his head. Then his expression grew serious as he looked at Woojin. “Of course I still want to marry you. You’re the love of my life and I couldn’t be happier. I’m looking forward to being married with you.”

“You do?” Woojin asked and Changbin snorted, shaking his head before pressing a short kiss on Woojin’s lips. “You really sure about it? I bring a lot of sentient things and weird magic with me.”

“I’m okay with it,” Changbin murmured, nuzzling his nose against Woojin’s. “On one condition though.”

“Oh?”

“I want you to list all your favorite flowers and their meanings,” Changbin said, expression so serious that Woojin couldn’t hold back the laughter. “I’m being serious here!” he whined and Woojin smiled widely, kissing him again. “Deal?” Changbin asked as they parted. Woojin’s heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

“Deal.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yAAAAY they made up uwu
> 
> pinkpunchmango @ twt and cc
> 
>  
> 
> love you all, thanks for reading <3


	6. Bottle in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think I ever asked about this, but how are sentient plants made?”

 

 

 

 

“You know,” Changbin began when their apartment complex came into view. The night air was slightly chilly but Woojin felt warm and happy as they walked hand in hand down the road. Woojin hummed, taking his eyes of the buildings ahead to look at Changbin. “I feel like maybe we shouldn’t have left the baby alone in our house.”

Woojin snorted and turned his gaze back to their apartment building. The light in their apartment was on, which was a good sign. Probably.

“He’s 22, I’m sure he’s fine,” he said and Changbin hummed, not sounding very convinced. “He went a week without any mishaps, if that’ll make you feel better.”

“I guess it does,” Changbin said, furrowing his brows. “But the kid turned himself into a plant once. A plant.”

“Every witch turn themselves into an object at some point,” Woojin lied but Changbin didn’t really seem to buy it. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“If you say so,” Changbin said slowly, giving Woojin a long look before looking ahead again. “I really hope he didn’t upset the others… I don’t think I can take that.”

“I’m really sorry,” Woojin said, a smile on his face and Changbin shorted, shaking his head as a smile stretched on his lips.

“I made the decision to stay even after you told me the truth,” he replied, shrugging. “And I mean, I stayed even after I was bit by a sentient book in your dorm room. Had this all been too much for me, oh believe me I would be out.”

“That’s oddly comforting,” Woojin said, pushing the door to their apartment building open. Changbin just laughed and they continued their way up to the stairs to their door. The stairwell was quiet, save for the creaking of the wooden stairs under their feet, and that was a comfort. No screaming could be heard and that would have to count as something. Woojin let go of Changbin’s hand to tap in the code on the keypad.

“Hello?” Changbin called as they stepped inside. There was a pause and Woojin held his breath. The apartment smelled normal, but he could pick up a mess of scented candles mingling and the slight scent of fire lingering. Not in bad way but potentially in a potion brewing kind of way.

“Hey!” Felix said, appearing in the doorway leading into the living room. His hat was off, his recently bleached blond hair a mess and he had that glint in his eye that made Woojin’s heart swell a little. It usually meant he had succeeded in something and he was proud. “I just put on Aladdin,” he continued, gesturing back to the living room. “Wanna join or are you just gonna go to bed?”

“I think we can join?” Changbin said, glancing at Woojin who just nodded. Felix’s grin widened as he turned around to go back to the living room.

The first scene of Aladdin was playing on the screen and Felix sat down on the couch, pushing Ben’s pot to the side a bit. The carnivorous plant snapped at him and Changbin glanced between Felix and the plant.

“Chan really didn’t want any of the members of his House to have an incident with Ben,” Felix said and Woojin hummed, sitting down in the middle. Changbin remained silent as he sat down beside Woojin. “Ben bit Jisung last week,” he explained, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the plant. “Is Daisy this angry? Are all carnivorous sentient plants this angry?”

“No,” Woojin said, shaking his head when Changbin snorted. “She only dislikes you love,” he said, reaching out to take Changbin’s hand.

“Thanks,” Changbin muttered. “Very nice to hear that she hates me.”

“She wasn’t abandoned though,” Woojin said and Felix’s expression grew serious.

“I don’t think I ever asked about this, but how are sentient plants made?” Changbin asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Do they just exist? Do you create them?”

“They just kind of… appear?” Woojin began and Changbin raised an eyebrow. “Okay so all magical creatures have this spark of magic inside them.” Changbin nodded. “Witches are one of the few that has this aura… kind of, that is able to affect the world around them. So sometimes when we spend a lot of time around certain plants or have strong emotions around plants, the magic affects them to the point where it breathes life into them and poof, you got yourself a sentient plant.”

“That’s… okay I don’t know what I was expecting but I’m not sure this was it,” Changbin said and Felix nodded.

“I honestly didn’t know it,” he said and Changbin shifted his eyes to Felix. “I was just at home working on some spells Woojin had given me as a homework and suddenly my plant started moving. That’s… pretty weird when you’ve had magical abilities for a month.”

“I vaguely remember that evening,” Changbin said and Woojin laughed as Felix’s face grew red. Felix had barged into their apartment at 10 pm, a potted plant in his hands and tried to explain to Woojin that his plant is moving, how its speaking to him and how he was sure he was going mad. Changbin had barely been awake so Woojin was surprised he even remembered something.

“Please don’t,” Felix whined, pouting as he glanced at Ben. “I have too many embarrassing moments, please don’t bring them up.”

“You were the one who brought it up,” Changbin said and Felix just stuck out his tongue.

“Children,” Woojin said, humor lacing his voice. “Please stop fighting and watch the movie,” he continued, unable to hold back the smile when Felix huffed playfully and turned to the TV with a ‘okay _dad_ ’.

“I’m gonna get something to drink,” Changbin announced and stood up, quickly leaving the room. Woojin turned his attention back to the movie, smile still on his lips. Aladdin was one of Felix’s favorite Disney movies but it had been a while since Woojin had seen it.

They continued the movie in silence, a faint clatter coming from the kitchen as Changbin got a glass or something.

“Did you brew a potion?” Woojin asked after a while, the sounds from the kitchen dying down. “It smells like you brewed something,” he continued and Felix hummed, eyes lingering on the screen for a second before he turned to look at Woojin. That glimmer was back in his eyes and he nodded.

“I did! Just a potion for Jisung. He wanted something to be able to blend in a bit easier around the time of full moon,” he explained and Woojin hummed. It wasn’t uncommon for werewolves to look for potions to deal with the full moon. Every werewolf was affected in different ways and Woojin only knew a little about Jisung based on what Felix had told him. He tended to show a slight physical change on the days around a full moon so a potion to blend in would make sense.

“How did it go? Successful?”

“Yes,” Felix said, proud smile on his face and Woojin’s heart swelled in pride. “I mean I was successful on the second try. I had to-” he cut himself off, eyes widening before he looked towards the kitchen. “Oh no.”

“What?” Woojin asked, brows furrowed as he looked between the door to the kitchen and Felix. “What’s up? What’s happening?”

“So I failed the first time,” Felix said, eyes wide as he looked at Woojin. “And I know you tell me to not pour failed potions down the drain before I know what they’re doing so I poured it into a water bottle and it was a clear potion…”

“So?”

“I left the bottle on the counter,” Felix said and Woojin immediately stood up. “What if Changbin drank it? Oh my god, Woojin I don’t even know what it _does!_ ” he said, voice growing panicked as he trailed after Woojin towards the kitchen. Woojin was just trying his best to keep himself calm.

“Don’t worry,” he said, more to himself than Felix. “Changbin has been with me for years. Surely he knows better than to-” he cut himself off as they stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. They both looked around the room.

Changbin was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED. at some point uwu keep an eye out for Bottle in the kitchen pt 2
> 
> I got a prompt on cc earlier this week and also got the question regarding the sentient plants so I thought we should talk about that a little uwu Thank you all so much for reading <3 ily
> 
> as usual, pinkpunchmango @ twt and cc


End file.
